trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ProudlyInsane
- (9 Sweeps)= - (90 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|AB▼= - (9 Sweeps)= - (90 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead= |caption =sometimes, i just think that we're all going to die. sometimes, i think that reason IS ME. |aka = Archmage Blackeye |title = Mage of Rage |age = 90 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = proudlyInsane |style = usually talks calmly at most times, but CAN TRANSITION TO FULL BLOWN RAGE CAPS AT ANY TIME. |zodiac = The Deathly Hallows |specibus = wandkind |modus = Rosetta Stone. Each item is given a word in a different language, and he has to say that word to retrieve that item. Completely useless, considering how he can't talk. |relations = Hircum Gabhar - Descendant |home = The Alternian Archmage's tower near the emporer's palace |planet = Land of Maggik and Mysticism |like = Magic, Maggik, Magyk, Magick, Wands, Sorcerers |hate = People who say Magic isn't real |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the demented wizard heh heh. Your name is VERRÜC GABHAR, and you are going to kill all of your friends. At least, that's what the voices tell you. You don't know their names. You just know that they used to be very powerful wizards, warlocks and the sort who practiced Dark Magics. For the past eighty sweeps or so, they've told you how to hone your powers. Turns out, you were wriggled with an affinity for Dark Maggik, and they've been teaching you how to use it. As a side effect, your soul has bailed on you, and your corneas are pitch black. Also, you've went insane. You went mute for a while, then just decided to sew your mouth shut to freak everyone out. But, there is also a sad but obviously evident side effect to this. You can't talk. Which is obviously very crucial for using your fetch modus, Rosetta Stone. Oh well. Guess you won't be picking anything up. To communicate with others, you simply project the words in your mind outwards. Unfortunately, your voice sounds kind of fuzzy under the voices of the dead in your head. So others can hear exactly what you hear in your head. Suckers. Examine your Respiteblock what are you talking about? I DON'T HAVE A RESPITEBLCOK ANYMORE!!! I'M NOT A STUPID, PATHETIC WRIGGLER!!! That's right. Now, you live in the Archmage's tower by the emperor's palace. Well, as close you can get to the palace without being submerged in water. You're not a sea dweller, you know. Your tower is for you and you only. You've set up magical traps and alarms to tell you whenever someone is trying to invade your tower. Drones included. No filling pails for you. Of course, you don't have a Recooperacoon. You kind of miss it, though. Not. Instead, you have something called a "bed". You loathe sleeping, though. That's when the voices decide to torment you instead of help you. Oftentimes, you go without sleep for days on end, glugging down cases of Coca Cola mixed with pure caffeine to keep you awake. Despite the horrible taste, you do it anyway. Relationships You have no one in your quadrants. Never have, probably never will. Your descendant is Hircum Gabhar, and you are extremely proud of him. Already got someone hating on him. You hope that he carries on the legend of Dark Maggik. Lusus? he never cared about me. BUT HE'S DEAD NOW. Do something awesome You create a ball of dark energy in your hand, the excess running through your fingers like liquid mixed with air onto the floor. The smell of black licorice fills the air, and you throw the ball onto the ground. The ball explodes, and a thick black fog fills your room, limiting your vision. Awesome. Do something silly what do you think i am? A WRIGGLER??? Examine self The first thing that anyone would notice when the look at you is your eyes. Your corneas are pitch black. This is the side effect of your soul saying "F*** THIS DUDE" and bailing on you. Thanks to you being devoid of your soul, you have went insane, causing you to sew your lips shut. Just cuz'. Usually, you are surrounded by an aura of pure black energy, sometimes flickering with red sparks of electricity. Yeah. You're a freakin bad***. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Abilities *Physical You have an incredible physical strength that you typically hide from others, so they don't know what they're up against. But not like you actually use it. You just mostly use your magical powers. *Psionic You don't know if the ability of being able to manifest the energy of the shadows and void is a psionic ability. Trivia *His God Tier title, the Mage of Rage, fits with his Mage/Magic theme Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck